


how the tides change

by aegicheols (treasuregyu)



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band), TWICE (Band)
Genre: F/M, Fake/Pretend Relationship, Porn, Porn With Plot, Romance, Smut, bc i'm lazy & i also just wanted to write smut, it's a fake dating au but only the exploded sexual tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-04
Updated: 2018-12-04
Packaged: 2019-09-06 18:49:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,176
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16838350
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/treasuregyu/pseuds/aegicheols
Summary: They weren’t dating—not for real—but they kept up a pretty good facade. But as most fake dating situations go, lines start getting crossed eventually. And these two are no exception...





	how the tides change

**Author's Note:**

> still spreading twiceteen propaganda fam
> 
> do i have a problem? yes.  
> will i reflect on it anytime soon? absolutely not.
> 
> anyways, i wanted to do a fake dating au but when i decided i wanted to do it, i was on my nsfw twt so i was influenced in the wrong direction
> 
> also, sorry if they're a _bit_ out of character. i didn't feel like writing anything super soft & poetic this time around; it still gets a little soft at the end though because that's my brand.

They weren’t dating—not for real—but they kept up a pretty good facade. Their little act produced the results they wanted: Seokmin was a little off-put by their relationship, despite the fact that he (probably inadvertently) lead Jihyo on, only to start dating a pretty good friend of hers named Yuna; on the other hand, Seungcheol managed to successfully curve all of the girls that just wouldn’t stop annoying him every single second (Jihyo rolled her eyes at his non-issue, but he refuted that she didn’t have that much better of a case than he did). 

They weren’t official; they rarely went out on actual dates, holding hands was a chore, kissing was unthinkable, and sex? Sex was out of the question. But somehow, the two of them managed to bring it into the question if Seungcheol grinding against Jihyo while the two of them were standing, pressed up against Jihyo’s apartment door, was anything to go by.

Jihyo moaned when Seungcheol hoisted her up like it was nothing, and even more so when he spread her legs even more, allowing her to feel the outline of his cock even better. He was huge, and though it was something his fangirls gushed about to her against her will before, feeling it herself and experiencing the beginnings of something that will  _ definitely _ be great once they make it to her bed sent a shiver down her spine.

“You’re so fucking wet.” Seungcheol moaned into her ear, his deep voice going even deeper and getting rough around the edges due to arousal tearing him apart from the inside out. “You’ve been waiting for this, huh?”

“Don’t get too full of yourself.” Jihyo snapped back quickly. “I haven’t been fucked in a while, so don’t disappoint me,” She continued, reciprocating the feeling of lips pressed against ears, voice hushed and rough. Seungcheol grunted out something like a laugh and gripped Jihyo’s hips tightly, rolling his own and pressing his clothed cock against her clothed pussy. Jihyo bit at her bottom lip harshly to suppress a moan. He was throbbing against her and she wanted nothing more than for him to be inside her and  _ now. _

“As long as you don’t get too embarrassed after screaming my name,” Seungcheol pulled Jihyo close before pulling away from the door they were pressed against and making his way into the apartment. They still refused to kiss, feeling the action too intimate, so they latched onto each other’s necks and got to work.

Seungcheol managed to find Jihyo’s room and he burst in, not bothering to close the door behind them. He laid Jihyo down onto the bed and stared at her, breathing deeply. Their eyes only met briefly before Seungcheol trailed his gaze down to Jihyo’s boobs—he’d be lying if he said he hadn’t thought about doing everything imaginable to them. They were  _ perfect  _ and he had always imagined that they’d be so soft and pliant and  _ God _ he wanted to get his mouth on them so bad.

“Here, allow me, since you’re too busy spacing out like a virgin,” Jihyo rolled her eyes and sat up, pulling her shirt up and off with ease, throwing it to the side. Seungcheol watched intensely once Jihyo reached behind her back to unclasp her bra, and the smallest moan escaped him watching her tits fall from their confines.

“I gotta admit, your tits are fucking perfect,” Seungcheol whispered out, pushing Jihyo back down to the bed after she threw her bra to the side as well. He licked his lips before going right in and taking one of her nipples into his mouth, teasing the other one with his hand. Jihyo didn’t respond with words; she arched up into Seungcheol’s touch and let choked out moans drip from her lips, which made Seungcheol’s dick throb even more.

Seungcheol took his time appreciating Jihyo’s boobs, figuring he worship them while their moment lasted because this surely wasn’t happening again any time soon. He worked her tits so much that Jihyo had to push him away, body twitching as she was so close to orgasming. Seungcheol had smirked at that, teasing that Jihyo forgot to scream his name. Jihyo simply flipped him off and told him to fuck her before she gets bored.

Seungcheol obliged and proceeded to slide Jihyo’s skirt down along with her panties, marvelling in the way they peeled off of her pussy with a little resistance. Jihyo’s pussy was glistening and Seungcheol wondered when he got so hungry because his desire to eat her out hit him  _ hard _ . But he held himself back long enough to undress himself and procure a condom and some lube from Jihyo’s nightstand—she wasn’t lying when she talked about not getting fucked in a while; he thought it was just a way to get him riled up.

“Try not to get so worked up again, babe. Can’t have you cumming before I even get to fuck you real good,” Seungcheol meant to tease, but his words came out pretty distracted. He was barely even inches away from Jihyo’s pussy, so close he could almost taste it, and he wanted nothing more than to just dig in.

“Do you  _ never  _ shut up?” Jihyo groaned out. She gripped his hair and ground onto his face, moaning at finally having  _ some _ sort of direct contact with her pussy. Seungcheol cursed mentally before he opened his mouth and licked away at Jihyo’s pussy. The two worked in tandem; with Seungcheol finally showing Jihyo the skills he boasted about and Jihyo rolling her hips and getting lost in the pleasure.

Seungcheol’s name slipped from Jihyo’s lips every now and again, but that wasn’t enough for him, so he figured it was time to stop playing around. Seungcheol latched onto Jihyo’s clit and skipped right over the teasing he planned to do, going straight for the Gold—orgasm. Jihyo’s body jolted at Seungcheol’s ministrations and her hips gradually went from rolling against him, wanting more, to trying to squirm away as she was getting closer and closer to the edge.

Seungcheol didn’t let her off, though. He pressed on even more, mouth moving faster than it ever has just so he could hear his name come out of Jihyo’s mouth, loud and unabashed.

“ _Ffffff_ — _uuuuck_ , _Seungcheol!_ _Please!”_ Jihyo cried out, her thighs clamping around Seungcheol’s head and her fingers gripping his hair tightly. Jihyo’s body shook as she came and Seungcheol ate her out through it all.

Jihyo released Seungcheol moments later and he rose from his position, cockily wiping at his chin and licking his lips. From where he kneeled on the bed, Jihyo looked fucking  _ hot _ . She was splayed out before him, her face flushed and sweaty enough to have her hair sticking it to it in places, and her heaving chest had her tits moving along deliciously. She held her legs close together, but Seungcheol could still see just how red and shiny her pussy was from having been played with.

Seungcheol reached over to the side of the bed and grabbed the condom and lube. He ripped open the packaging and slid the condom onto his cock with ease. He lubed up, languidly stroking his cock a few times then moved closer to Jihyo so he could rub his cock against her pussy. “You ready?” He asked without any of his usual arrogance and teasing.

“I’ve been ready, please just fuck me,” Jihyo breathed out, opening her eyes and staring up at Seungcheol. They held eye contact with each other for a lot longer this time, and it compelled Seungcheol to lean down to get closer.

“Alright then.” A smirk twitched onto Seungcheol’s face for a split second before he pushed in, nice and slow. Jihyo’s eyes fluttered shut immediately and her mouth fell open more and more with every inch that Seungcheol got inside of her.

“Shit, you’re so big,” Jihyo whined out, and she squeezed around Seungcheol unfairly. Seungcheol groaned and his hips stuttered, causing Jihyo to cry out at the sudden movement. Seungcheol paused for a moment, but only a moment, then continued pressing into Jihyo until he was almost all the way in.

“You still good?” Seungcheol asked.

“Y-Yeah,” Jihyo answered, her voice sounding much different than it did before. There was no edge, no teasing—just desperation and pleasure. It had Seungcheol swallowing and resisting the urge to lower himself even more until their faces were more than just a little too close. “just give me a minute and I’ll be good,” Jihyo looked up at Seungcheol with half-lidded eyes and he wrapped her arms around his neck to prepare for the fucking to come. 

A minute passed by quickly and Seungcheol was eager to slide out just as slow as he slid in, only to fuck back into Jihyo with quick, steady thrusts. He watched as Jihyo’s expressions morphed into one then another, how he bit her lips to hold back moans just to moan out loud curses regardless. As he fucked her, Jihyo’s hold on Seungcheol’s neck tightened more and more, bringing the two of them closer together.

“You feel so fucking good around me, babe,” Seungcheol breathed out against Jihyo’s lips. He really could have moved his head to the side, really should have, but Jihyo’s plump red lips were calling his name and he couldn’t resist them anymore. Seungcheol pressed their mouths together completely, both of them moaning at the feeling. It didn’t take long for their tongues to start darting out of their mouths and sliding against each other’s, their kiss getting deeper and more heated.   
  


Jihyo broke the kiss first, albeit reluctantly. “Fuck me harder, Cheol. I’m so close, baby,” Seungcheol moaned lowly as he pulled out of Jihyo and shifted her position slightly. He maneuvered Jihyo onto her side and thrusted back into her, lowering himself back down—bending Jihyo more than he ever thought she could bend—so that he could take her lips once again.

Jihyo was a mess; Seungcheol couldn’t keep his lips on her for long because Jihyo couldn’t stop rolling her head back and moaning out Seungcheol’s name and demands for him to keep doing what he was doing—that, and tears sprung from her eyes when Seungcheol moved on to suck at her breast again, but she didn’t shy away from the touches. All Seungcheol had to do was rub at her clit along with what he was already doing and Jihyo was gone.

Jihyo came screaming Seungcheol’s name as she squirted a few quick times, which had Seungcheol groaning loudly and cumming soon after. Since he pulled out to watch Jihyo squirt, Seungcheol ended up removing his condom to cum all over Jihyo’s tits, with a bit of his cum making it onto her chin as well.

Seungcheol threw the condom away, ran a hand through his hair, and once again, marvelled at the state Jihyo was in.

She was flushed a deep red, her body shining with sweat, hair mussed and stuck to her face. Her pussy looked absolutely fucked; her chest heaved harshly, tits moving along and Seungcheol’s cum dripping from them. It was hot, Jihyo was hot, and Seungcheol would be damned if he didn’t have this again—have  _ her _ again.

He talked a lot of talk about their set-up not being forever, they both did, but they also both crossed quite a few of their lines today. They kissed and they loved it, they fucked and came on each other, and not to mention that their sarcastic pet names of “babe” and “baby” became a little too soft the more their time together went on today.

“You going to get back into bed or are you going to rest standing up?” Jihyo questioned Seungcheol tiredly. Seungcheol snapped out of his reverie and crawled into the bed next to Jihyo, both of them curling up on the other side to avoid Jihyo’s mess (though they were both still quite a mess themselves).

“We can’t seem to stop breaking all of our rules, huh?” Seungcheol said softly as he hugged Jihyo close to him.

“I squirted on you and you came on my tits. At this point,  _ fuck _ the rules, honestly,” Jihyo grumbled.

“Does that mean I can finally take you to the new restaurant that we’ve both been wanting to go to, but neither of us ever ended up doing it because we didn’t want to run the chance of either having to go together or running into each other? Like...as a date?”

“If you pay,” Jihyo threw out the offer on the table.

“Sure, whatever, I love being broke,” Seungcheol relented and he couldn’t feel bad about for too long because Jihyo rose her head from the depths of his chest and smiled up at him. It was a smile that was only ever directed at literally anyone else other than him, so he felt like a winner regardless of the fact that he’ll be short on breakfast for a few days.

**Author's Note:**

> this was originally gonna be woncheol, but every time i go into my google drive, i get swayed by my twiceteen folder & my twice folder. so i was like, "let me try cheolhyo, and if it doesn't vibe, then i'll do the other options".
> 
> as you can see, cheolhyo vibed _real_ well with this idea. anyways.
> 
> hope you enjoyed ♡


End file.
